


Strange Kittens

by snowflakeofdestruction



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Turkey, Axel and Roxas's cat and their first child, prepare for the new additions to the family.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Family Matters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Strange Kittens

“Roxas, this is ridiculous. This isn’t going to fit on my hand,” Axel held the small pink bootie up, pinched in between his forefinger and thumb, illustrating his point as it didn’t reach near his wrist. “I don’t think this will even fit on their feet. Their feet can’t be that small, can they?”

Roxas was busy at the sink, rubbing baby powder into his neck and mentally running through the checklist of what still needed to be done before next week. The nursery was done and decorated. It had been for the past month, just waiting for occupants. They had taken to leaving the door open for small periods of time, allowing Turkey to explore to get used to changes and new furniture, then purposefully closing the room off or putting up a gate so boundaries were understood before there was a need for them. Turkey had quickly adapted and seemed to approve of the brightly decorated room, perhaps too much so, as they were still trying different tactics to reinforce that the changing table was not a new Turkey climbing tower. They were stocked with supplies: multiple types of formula, newborn diapers, all manner of small material scraps for different purposes, blankets that hardly seemed bigger than burp cloths, magical wards to prevent newborn accidental spells and opening of dark portals, clothes both new and handed down from Terra and Aqua’s daughter. They had a recording Sora and Riku had made for them of Ripan crying and were training themselves by using it as an alarm. There wasn’t much left to do.

“Just put it over a few fingers, pet Turkey with it a few times, then put it back in the drawer so the scent spreads to the other baby clothes,” Roxas relayed the tips, as he had before, the reverse of them wearing powder the past few days so Turkey got somewhat used to baby smell, making the new babies smell somewhat familiar to the cat. He hadn’t given it an extra thought when he’d added it to the Transition for Twins checklist, but now, as he trailed off, it was with doubt entering his mind that this particular strategy made as much sense with a hairless cat.

Axel hardly heard him, now transfixed by the tiny foot covering and cradling it in between palms held in front of his eyes. “It’s so small.” He was nearly in tears. “They are going to be so small.”

Roxas turned from the mirror and laid a reassuring hand on Axel’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine. We’re going to be good parents, careful and caring parents. We already are. Riku, Sora's Riku of all people, admitted we’re a lot more prepared than he and Sora were.”

Axel swallowed around the thick ball of panic lodged in his throat, calming down until he remembered, “Their fingers.”

“Those will be small too,” Roxas agreed, giving the concern weight and attention instead of laughing at his ridiculous husband. “But you will not crush them.”

“You think I’m going to crush them?” Axel made a noise in higher pitch than the recorded baby cries.

“No, you’re going to be so gentle with them I’m going to fall in love with you again.”

“Will you marry me again?”

“Name the time and place.”

Turkey meowed for attention, twining between their legs, announcing his entrance into the room, and Roxas stooped to pick him up. “But, right now, all three of us are going to get ready to give our girls the best home ever.”

All careful planning couldn’t account for how they would feel when they saw Salena and Dulce the first time.

Roxas would call it the most significant moment of his life, with all apologies to Axel. Kingdom Hearts itself opened up to him and told him this was why he was needed in the universe, separate from Sora, to be the best father that he could be to these two small, bawling, beautiful souls.

Axel would say similar, in less flowery words, and unable to make it through without tearing up, but he’d add how he had never felt so unworthy in his life to be so happy and complete after all he’d done wrong in his life.

Turkey, if he had been able to speak, would have said the kittens were large and ugly, and made distressed noises too often, but he approved of their lack of unnecessary fur and they looked like family. They were as warm as Heat Giver, and His Boy had assigned him protector, so Turkey would guard them forever. The Strange Kittens belonged to Turkey, and he had a spot in the Strange Kitten Room on the new climbing tower near their beds. The better to watch them with.


End file.
